truejacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lulu
Louise Jennah "Lulu" Jonnstone (born December 26, 1993) is played by Ashley Argota. Lulu is True Jackson's best friend after they went to Space Camp. Her boyfriend Mikey J. is quiet and usually says "I don't really know how it works." Lulu can be very curious and can jump to conclusions all the time. She's also boy-crazy. She is easily distracted. Her favorite flower is jasmine as mentioned by Mikey J. in True Luck. Her aura is vibrant orange which means she is very curious. Personality Lulu is one of True's best friends, they met at space camp. Lulu is incredibly smart in school but is known not to think things through. One of her best subjects is math. She became True's assistant in the first episode after True fired the previous one, Cricket. It turns out she is a good stock investor buying one company which was then merged to another company and the stock prices tripled, and investing in a company called "Glertokk" (a company she picked because the funny name made her smile) which went up thirty stock points a day later. Her secret is that she thinks that other people think she is dumb around the office. Lulu is shown to have a fear of birds, mentioned in "Company Retreat" and shown in "The Wedding." One of her catch phrases is "Not even!" or "Boom!". She's also dating Mikey J. She is part of the school band, as a triangle player. She can sometimes overreact. On one episode True was forced to fire her but then Lulu proved to True that she was a trustworthy assistant. Lulu mentioned that she can juggle in "Babysitting Dakota." Love Interests 'Mikey J' Lulu has a boyfriend named Mikey J, who is usually shy and quiet and often says "I don't really know how it works here." They became a couple after Lulu sent him a text and he misunderstod. Lulu once auditioned for the play Ryan was directing to get the lead so Mikey J could kiss her. And at the Valentine's Dance, Mikey J wrote Lulu a song. In 'House party', Lulu hugs Mikey J after he said the party was for her. In the series finale Lulu and Mickey J finally share their first kiss after learning that he won't move away 'Ryan Laserbeam' These two characters often show much chemistry between each other. It is shown on Ryan On Wheels ''that she seems to like Ryan. She is also one of his best friends.They also hang out with each other a lot and care about each other In ''Babysitting Dakota ''Lulu and Ryan had to fake-date to make a girl Ryan liked jealous, and she said they would make a good couple although at the end it ended up that the girl had a bofyriend. In ''True Luck Lulu has a dream about Ryan and her dating in a fantasy world. Though in the end Mikey J comes and saves her, at points during the dream, she seems to like Ryan. Lulu and Ryan go to the ball together. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:People Who Work at Mad Style